


A Different Kind of Show

by Spindini



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Game Shows, Talk Shows, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: After Sardonyx tries to help Peridot work out her feelings about Malachite on late-night television, Malachite crashes in and ends up working them out herself.





	A Different Kind of Show

"And now, here is the star of Sardonyx Tonight... Sardonyx!" As Sardonyx announced her own show, she strode into the set of Sardonyx Tonight, gesturing to herself with her four arms. Amethyst pumped out a little saxophone solo to add to the "late-night talk show" mood.

Sardonyx was pleased to have her first show that would be broadcast through the Beach City airwaves. Maybe one day she could really hit the big time and replace Pat Sajak on Wheel of Fortune. That Wheel would get a really good Final Spin with these limbs! Her opening monologue stated that quite clearly.

But that was a long way to go. Now, "it's time for our first guest... Peridot!" 

 

Peridot clunked into Sardonyx's room. Why would she leave her a note saying to go there at 22:00? Then, Peridot noticed what looked like a talk show set. "What? Am I on a show?!"

"You sure are! Sit down here and enjoy my magnificence!" Sardonyx lifted Peridot into the cushy chair.

"Why am I on your show?"

"I think we should talk about what you think of a certain other fusion."

Peridot thought of the fusions she had been around. She could think of Garnet and Malachite offhand. Peridot had no problems with the first one in years, and the components of Sardonyx weren't there when she was with Malachite. "Which one?"

"Malachite!"

"Yeah, she brought my limb enhancers back. So what?"

"But you also did some other things..." Peridot's mouth hung open. "What? I'm part-Garnet! I see all! Not going to show the footage for the sake of decency. So you're saying you couldn't decide between Lapis and Jasper, so you decided to take them both?"

"I don't think of Malachite as the sum of her parts, but I'm still indecisive. There's always Bismuth, Amethyst, Yellow Diamond - even you. I like show hosts a lot!"

"Sure explains that Vanna White obsession, but I'm highly flattered anyway!" Sardonyx made a Vanna White gesture. "I think you should decide the way you know best: a GAME SHOW!" 

A sign came down from the top of the room, with a colorful wheel with Sardonyx's face in the middle and the words "WHEEL OF SARDONYX!" Sardonyx fitted Peridot with a little suit. "Here you go, my co-host!"

"But you're the host, so you can't play, Yellow Diamond's too far away, and Bismuth won't associate with either part of you after they didn't care about her bubbling."

"That won't be a problem! How about we relax with a little copyrighted music? I'm Sardonyx! My show can do anything!" Sardonyx called to Vidalia to play the track she had cued up, which happened to be "Stuck In A Closet With Vanna White" but Peridot recognized it at the first note.

"AAH! TURN IT OFF! SHATTER ME NOW!" Vidalia complied and switched the music to "Stronger Than You", and Peridot smiled.

"Why don't we play out the game anyway?" said Sardonyx. The big Wheel emerged from the floor and so did the puzzleboard. Then, Malachite crashed in, leaving each device destroyed.

"Well, I guess that's the end of the show! Wait! It's my show, it doesn't have to be, so... what's a way to get me more airtime?" chirped Sardonyx.

"It's a talk show, so I'll just talk about game shows with Malachite! Hey, big one, I'd like to buy some vowels from you."

"I'd like to solve your puzzle!"

"What about a true daily double?"

"Survey says... definitely!"

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes... let me take you to the Bonus Round."

"Wait!" Sardonyx shouted. "You can't have this on MY show!"

She defused in shock, and the Sardonyx room crumbled. The cameras shattered. Every screen that was once showing Sardonyx Tonight now went to a test pattern. Malachite got everyone to safety, but only Vidalia joined Peridot and Malachite as they left for the room where Peridot watched Wheel of Fortune, as she didn't mind watching.

 

"At least that's over. I love late-night talk shows, but I don't want to break any FCC codes," said Peridot.

"Now I have to come on down, because I'm the next contestant on... uh... The Peridot Show!"

"Make that The... let's fuse to find out!"

They fused, gathered the data on the fusion's name, then split into the two pieces that existed immediately before.

"...The Ammolite Show!" shouted Peridot.

Malachite belly-laughed heartily, then undid Peridot's suit. Peridot used the shapeshifting ability her limb enhancers gave her to create a soft valley of light between her legs. In response, Malachite created a rift between her front legs. "Gotta play my game first!"

"But I'm the host... not that I'll complain about it!" Peridot clung to Malachite's area and started licking around it. She then wrapped her legs around one of Malachite's and pushed her enhanced arms into her rift. As Peridot used her floating fingers to massage Malachite's insides, she kept grinding down on Malachite's leg. Malachite let out a low growl in enjoyment. Peridot then stuck her head into Malachite, morphing her neck to get the angle just right. Her tongue lapped against the soft inner light of Malachite, which started glowing. Finally, Malachite released warmly all over Peridot, crying out "You won this round!"

Malachite then held out an immense hand towards Peridot. "If this is Wheel of Fortune, I'll make your head spin!"

"I just saw what you did to the Wheel of Sardonyx..."

"You're made of light, you'll be fine."

"What was I thinking?"

Malachite pushed a finger into Peridot, and upon noticing her relaxed reaction added the other four, one at a time. Peridot winced, but managed to adjust to the feeling as she started to drip. After pushing half her arm in and leaving it there for a while, Malachite took it out and leaned her head down. She extended her plump tongue into Peridot and lashed it within her area. Peridot squealed in delight, and peaked in volume when Malachite started nibbling and nuzzling her. With one last push from Malachite's tongue, Peridot called out "Wheel! Of! Fortune!"

"So... I won?"

"You won! And since we both won our respective rounds... we should win something!" Peridot exclaimed.

"What exactly do you want to win?"

"I would have to say... a ride on you."

"Well, it's great that my dream prize was a ride from you!" Malachite lay on her back with all six limbs spread. From a mound of foam-white fluff between Malachite's back legs sprouted her perfectly shapeshifted equipment, matching the size of one of her limbs and showing a malachite-hard ridge down its length. Malachite lifted Peridot atop it, and Peridot spread her legs then started spinning like a little wheel. Peridot slid herself down on it, using her legs to hold on. The cold limb enhancers made Malachite shiver. Peridot pushed herself down as much as she could, scraping herself against Malachite's ridge. Malachite held Peridot by her arm enhancers and pounded herself against her. When Peridot tightened herself by shapeshifting so that less space existed in her, Malachite got the urge to push her lower body upward so far that her piece went through Peridot's hair, though she had the precision not to touch her gem. 

"Still don't want to sign off for tonight?" Malachite roared as she held Peridot's limbs.

"No... just that resilient!"

Peridot's face tensed up as she pushed against Malachite's root, and her wetness soaked the cloud of fluff surrounding it. Malachite glowed and throbbed while pumping herself, then shifted the part of her that lay within Peridot so that it was thicker. Peridot knew that she would poof if she didn't do something, so she shifted her insides wider. Then rays of light shot from Malachite's gems as she covered the area with her heated release. 

Malachite shifted back to her usual state. "So how did you like that show?"

"I don't know if I was hosting it or participating in it, so it was the best show of my life. Now that you know I can handle your absolute strength without poofing, why don't we just stay with each other like this?"

"Absolutely. I'll be your Vanna White any day."

"And I'll be your Pat Sajak."

"I'm a Wheel Watcher now!" shouted Vidalia.


End file.
